The dark World
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if Xander had failed to stop Willow what would the resalt be if anya assited the evil witch to bring forth a new darkness to earth read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 The end begins

The dark world

Chapter 1 the end begins

As Xander stood on king-mans bluff confronting his former friend he knew he was the only hope for the world this time.

"If I'm going out it's here" Xander sired

"You think I won't" willow sired as she send lighting at him only to find that none came out.

"It doesn't matter I'll still love you" Xander sired in reply.

Willow then uses her power to restore her magic's and smiles at Xander with her black heir and eyes she send another lightning bolt at him knocking him out.

Meanwhile

As Giles senses that Xander could be in trouble he looks to Anya and says "Xander's in trouble"

As Anya looks down at him and says "Xander"

As Giles says "the world is in trouble if someone does not stop willow then the world will end"

Anya looks on knowing that Buffy and dawn where still trapped in that pit and Xander had gone off to confront willow if he could not stop her then no one but Tara could.

"Only Tara could stop her" Anya says just as her vengeance demon begins to talk with her.

"You know that it is too late to stop the witch she has acclaimed more power than you and knows that the world should die" the demon says.

Anya says "Xander will stop her"

"Do you really think that boy can stop her no matter how long they have known each other he will fail she is lost to her vengeance agonist those who wronged her.

Anya knew that even if she could get to willow she could not stop her because if Xander couldn't how would she fare the world was doomed and she knew it.

As Giles looked at her he sired "I can make you look like Tara so that you will have chance to stop willow".

Anya knew that just looking like Tara would not help willow was to powerful but she had to try and stop her if not for this world then for others.

As Anya teleported in to try and stop willow in the guise of Tara knowing she would have to show feeling for the woman that had possibly killed the only man she loved.

As willow looked up seeing Tara standing there she was shocked and sired "Tara".

Anya looked at willow and sired "yes baby it's me you have to stop this innocents you killed do not deserve this".

As willow responded "how where they innocent warren killed you and rack deserved his fate and his power is now mine.

As Anya looked at willow she knew that she would not get through to her but had to try "while that may be true the human world has ways to thinks there own way".

Willow looked at her knowing that Tara would not say that but Anya may have "they deserve death just like the rest of this pathetic world no one here understands my pain but soon they will and then I shell remake it piece by piece you understand that Anya",

Anya looked shocked that willow had seen through her as her disguise full away looking at the witch she knew she was surely dead but willow next words shocked her "I knew it was you Anya the moment you came here how dare you where Tara's face but I have an offer for you I shell torture you but you can open the vial bringing demons and other evil's from the other dimensions through once humanity is out of the way new inhabitants will be needed for this world I shell rule it after the flames of sweet death burn the last of the humans of this plant".

Chapter 2 The falling of veils

As Anya looked at willow she knew that this was insane she could not destroy the veil it was what stopped demons and other evils if she took it down then the world would die. "That's insane Willow if the veil falls nothing will remain in this world and the demons will tear it apart for there own ends" Anya sired. As Willow looked at her she knew Anya was reluctant to open the veil and bring about the end but she had a way of convincing her


	2. Chapter 2 The Falling of Vails

The dark world

Chapter 1 the end begins

As Xander stood on king-mans bluff confronting his former friend he knew he was the only hope for the world this time.

"If I'm going out it's here" Xander sired

"You think I won't" willow sired as she send lighting at him only to find that none came out.

"It doesn't matter I'll still love you" Xander sired in reply.

Willow then uses her power to restore her magic's and smiles at Xander with her black heir and eyes she send another lightning bolt at him knocking him out.

Meanwhile

As Giles senses that Xander could be in trouble he looks to Anya and says "Xander's in trouble"

As Anya looks down at him and says "Xander"

As Giles says "the world is in trouble if someone does not stop willow then the world will end"

Anya looks on knowing that Buffy and dawn where still trapped in that pit and Xander had gone off to confront willow if he could not stop her then no one but Tara could.

"Only Tara could stop her" Anya says just as her vengeance demon begins to talk with her.

"You know that it is too late to stop the witch she has acclaimed more power than you and knows that the world should die" the demon says.

Anya says "Xander will stop her"

"Do you really think that boy can stop her no matter how long they have known each other he will fail she is lost to her vengeance agonist those who wronged her.

Anya knew that even if she could get to willow she could not stop her because if Xander couldn't how would she fare the world was doomed and she knew it.

As Giles looked at her he sired "I can make you look like Tara so that you will have chance to stop willow".

Anya knew that just looking like Tara would not help willow was to powerful but she had to try and stop her if not for this world then for others.

As Anya teleported in to try and stop willow in the guise of Tara knowing she would have to show feeling for the woman that had possibly killed the only man she loved.

As willow looked up seeing Tara standing there she was shocked and sired "Tara".

Anya looked at willow and sired "yes baby it's me you have to stop this innocents you killed do not deserve this".

As willow responded "how where they innocent warren killed you and rack deserved his fate and his power is now mine.

As Anya looked at willow she knew that she would not get through to her but had to try "while that may be true the human world has ways to thinks there own way".

Willow looked at her knowing that Tara would not say that but Anya may have "they deserve death just like the rest of this pathetic world no one here understands my pain but soon they will and then I shell remake it piece by piece you understand that Anya",

Anya looked shocked that willow had seen through her as her disguise full away looking at the witch she knew she was surely dead but willow next words shocked her "I knew it was you Anya the moment you came here how dare you where Tara's face but I have an offer for you I shell torture you but you can open the vial bringing demons and other evil's from the other dimensions through once humanity is out of the way new inhabitants will be needed for this world I shell rule it after the flames of sweet death burn the last of the humans of this plant".

Chapter 2 The falling of veils

As Anya looked at willow she knew that this was insane she could not destroy the veil it was what stopped demons and other evils if she took it down then the world would die. "That's insane Willow if the veil falls nothing will remain in this world and the demons will tear it apart for there own ends" Anya sired. As Willow looked at her she knew Anya was reluctant to open the veil and bring about the end but she had a way of convincing her "If you destroy the Vail more demons and other dark creatures will be freed think about it after I have finished humanity there will have to be other live forms and what better way to make this world a new demon haven born of pure evil and darkness". As Anya considered what Willow was saying she knew it was insane to lower the Vail that kept the demons and other monsters out of this world but she could gain more power if she helped Willow to destroy mankind and bring forth a new dark age ending humanity and the forces of light would destroy the balance ending goodness and hope for the few survives of what willow planned to do they would become slaves or die out but the earth would never be the same again as Anya spoke in an evil tone "I can lower the Vail but only if I claim some of the power that you have so that I can make my own follows and vengeance will rule over all". As Willow looked at Anya she knew that power was something vengeance demons sought beyond all and if she gave some to Anya she may vary well become a useful ally or at least pawn so that she could drain her from her powers claiming them as her own and use them to claim more dimensions so that she could become an eternal queen of darkness. As Willow spoke in that evil voice she sired "I can grant you power but it will cast first you most lower the Vail it is out of my reach only a demon can destroy it such as yourself the power of the Vail is to hold back the most powerful demons once it falls they will be free". Anya knew Willow was truly insane and could not define what she should do to either destroy the Vail and claim great power from Willow or to refuse and die by the evil witch's hand as she spoke "how much power will you grant me the seal will be strong to break it will require really strong magic and I don't now weather Vengeance demons like myself have it within us to destroy the seal of the Vail". As Willow spoke she sired "Once Proserpexa has drained the earth's energy the seal will be weakened considerably meaning that you can destroy as for how much power I give you that will depend on how much loyalty you have and also how good now step back and lets end this world". With that Willow turned back to Proserpexa and armed her power at the temple as Anya felt the dark Magic hit the temple she knew that she would be fine because being a demon would not be affected by the dark energy of Proserpexa which would destroy anything living. As Willow felt to ritual began to feel the energy begin to leave her and go into the temple she knew that her ultimate victory over the world was now and Tara would finely be avenged from being killed by warren who she had fried but sill it had not avenged her as long as the world exited she would never be able to bring Tara back into the new world she would resurrect her once this retail was complete and the Vail had fallen nothing could stop her once she drained the dark energy that would be released when the seal was destroyed she would claim ultimate power from the new darkness which would consume earth. Anya saw the retail completion and saw the seal using her dark powers of the vengeance demon she fired a mighty blast of dark energy at it as the seal fell apart she saw Willow rise up and begin to absorb the dark energy as Proserpexa was freed and took the dark witch as her new host.


End file.
